New Swordsman Of Magvel
by Shiinoobi
Summary: First/Third Person Self Ins- Irvine was sent to the continent of Magvel as a myrmidon. Can we expect alot of things from Irvine? (some humor as well as shit and giggles)
1. Character Creation

**Congratulations! You have been chosen as** _ **The Gamer!**_

That was the first thing I hear when I woke up. I was standing in a white room and had absolutely no idea of where I was, but seriously though, somebody need explain to me what's going on here. Right?

 **You will be sent to the world of Fire Emblem. Since this is randomly chosen, we already did it before you came so the place you will be going is the continent of Magvel.**

"…. You got to be kidding me! ", I shouted. Panicking on my situation I said those words because I thought it was a prank, but the words that the voice said crushed my expectations.

 **Nope. We are being very serious in this.**

Short simple words. Ouch. That hurt my expectation.

"So, uhh, what do I do?" I asked

 **Depends on you, really. You can be a good guy or a bad guy. Anything, really, as long as it exists on the human plane.**

"Okay.", I said, in a defeated voice.

 **Now, let's us begin with you choosing a class. Choose your class and it must be an existing one in the Magvel continent.**

"Hmmm, Myrmidon" I said after thinking for a while. I actually thought how cool it was to work myself to the Sword Master ladder. Level up, use a Hero Crest and become a sword master. A transparent window appeared in front of me saying my stats.

 **Stats:**

Hp: 18

Strength: 8

Skill: 12

Speed: 12

Luck: 6

Defense: 5

Resistance: 2

Hmmm, not bad.

 **The fighting that you will encounter is not the same as in the game. I hope you remember that. Now we need a new name for you to travel in the Magvel continent.**

"Irvine" I reply

 **We have given you a basic weapon, some vulnerary and gold. Now I hope you enjoy your stay in the continent. Now, I will explain you some things. In the game, skills are limited to their classes, but you can get skills that are existent on the game.**

" _That is actually pretty cool_ " I thought. I want to get Astra as a sword master.

 **Getting skills can be acquired through different means such as a special event, doing something specific or leveling through you class. You start with two basic skills though, but you pretty much know them.**

Yeah, Gamer's Mind and Body. Wow, that is in-depth. Is there anything else to be reminded of, though?

 **Yes, some things in the game are still the same, like the items on the desert of Jehanna or the secret shops.**

Oh yeah, the voiced mentioned about how combat is different from the game and real life.

 **Yes, it is not turn-based like the game but you fight as a person with your life in the line. You don't have to worry about it since the basic form of swordsmanship and common sense is drilled into your subconsciousness.**

That's helpful in many ways.

 **Now, prepared to be sent to the world of Fire Emblem 8. Enjoy your stay!**

Welp, anything goes I guess. I hope my luck is good and starts me of somewhere great. Continent of Magvel, here I come as Irvine!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I added more things to it because it was very lackluster.**


	2. Prolouge

_In an age, long past... evil flooded over the land. Creatures awash in the dark tide ran wild, pushing mankind to the brink of annihilation. In its despair, mankind appealed to the heavens, and from a blinding light came hope._

 **The Sacred Stones**

 _These five glorious treasures held the power to dispel evil. The hero Grado and his warriors used the Sacred Stones to combat evil's darkness. They defeated the Demon King and sealed his soul away within the stones. With the darkness imprisoned, peace returned to_ _Magvel_ _. But this peace would not last..._

The continent of Magvel. For some 800 years, a quiet peace reigned in the absence of the terrible darkness. The Sacred Stones have been passed from generation to generation. Nations have been built around their power and their legacy.

 **The kingdom of Renais** , ruled by Fado, the peerless Warrior King.

 **The kingdom of Frelia** , ruled by Hayden, the venerable Sage King.

 **The kingdom of Jehanna** , ruled by Ismaire, Queen of the White Dunes.

 **The theocracy of Rausten** , ruled by Mansel, the Divine Emperor.

 **The Grado Empire** , ruled by Vigarde, the stalwart Silent Emperor.

These five countries house the power of the Sacred Stones. They are joined by the emerging mercantile republic of Carcino. In these times of peace, tales of past conflict have drifted into legend, and memories of the ancient dark arts have all but evaporated. It is now the year 803... In an instant, the whole of Magvel is threatened by an unexpected atrocity. The Grado Empire, the largest of the Sacred Stone nations, has invaded the kingdom of Renais under orders from Emperor Vigarde. A longtime ally of Grado, Renais is caught off guard, unable to mount any resistance. Grado's forces move quickly, seizing one territory after another. Compounding King Fado's worries, his son, Prince Ephraim, has gone missing. Grado's momentum carries its armies to the gates of Castle Renais itself. Renais will fall... It is inevitable.

 _Inside the castle_

A soldier quickly enters the throne room and gives his report to the king.

"Your majesty, I bear bad news. The castle gate has been breached. Emperor Vigarde's forces are within the castle walls." said the soldier with a hushed tone

The king as calm as always replied, "I understand"

"The garrison has fallen. We've lost contact with Prince Ephriam and can expect no aid from his men. Your majesty, what are we to do?", the soldier asked.

"…What else can we do? Order your men to lay down their arms", replied King Fado

The soldier leaves after that the king signal the two persons behind them. One of them is General Seth, a paladin, and the other one is Princess Eirika, the princess of Renais.

"Father….", said Eirika with a worried tone.

"Eirika. Are you wearing the bracelet that I gave you?", ask King Fado.

"Yes, I have it right here", replied Eirika

"Good. Seth", commanded King Fado

Seth, the paladin, walks forward.

"Yes, your majesty?", with courtesy, Seth responded.

"Take Eirika and head for Frelia. King Hayden is an honorable man. I trust he will keep you safe.", ordered King Fado.

"Understood. And what of Your Majesty?", ask Seth.

In a saddened tone, King Fado said, "Me? I shall remain here. We have long held Grado among our dearest allies, yet now, they attack? I must know why. Am I somehow responsible for this? Have I erred in my leadership? Renais is mine to guide... How could I have failed her so?".

"Father, you can't stay! You mustn't! If you remain behind, then so shall!", shouted Eirika

"Go now, Seth! Ride! Take her to safety!", ordered King Fado

"Father!", shouted Eirika as she resisted.

"Forgive me! Your highness!", said Seth

Seth grabs Eirika rides away from the palace. A young cavalier follows behind him.

"Ephriam, Eirika… You must survive.", prayed King Fado

 _Outside the castle_

Franz, the cavalier that followed Seth, stops in front of him.

"General Seth!", shouted Franz.

"Franz, ride ahead and bring word of our coming to Frelia. A single rider has better odds of passing unseen by Grado's men. Convey to the throne all that has happened here and petition for reinforcements.", ordered Seth.

"U-understood!", replied Franz as he rode off to Frelia

Franz leaves ahead of the two to Frelia to request for reinforcement.

A wyvern rider comes behind them and riding the wyvern comes the **Blood Knight Valter**.

"You there, with the girl. Tell me, would that be the wayward princess of Renais? Well, this must be my lucky day. You're a dead man. The wench goes with me.", in the creepiest stalker voice, Valter ordered

"Never!", Seth shouts as he brandishes his lance.

Bothe Seth and Valter prepare their weapons.

"I am Valter, the Moonstone, Grado's finest general! And you're just a corpse who does not know he is dead.", as he brandishes his lance, he declares.

Seth brandishes his lance and attack Valter but he misses. Valter counterattacked him and deals a wound at Seth.

"Ahhh… No!", cursed Seth

Seth grabs Eirika and runs away as quickly as possible.

"Such terrible wounds, and still he holds to his duty? How entertaining. Fly away, little man. Fly away. Try to outrun death. More time to savor the hunt... and the kill.", jeered Valter.

Seth rides away with Eirika until they are a reasonable distance away from the castle. Seth stops and let Eirika down of the horse.

"Princess Eirika! This way! I can see no more of Grado's men. If we've made it this far, we've surely earned a moment's rest. Please forgive my grabbing you so...brusquely earlier.", said Seth in a tired voice.

"Don't be foolish, Seth. If it weren't for you, I would never have made it out of the castle. You are the reason I'm still alive. You have my gratitude. And whoever that man was, he was clearly after me... It's my fault that you received such a grave wound. Allow me to treat it, I-", replied Eirika with a worried tone.

"Your Highness, I can't allow an injury like this to be an obstacle. We have more important matters to attend to. We must press on to Frelia. We must fulfill His Majesty's wishes.", stopping Eirika, Seth replies with a calm voice.

"...I wonder how my father fares alone in the castle. Do you think he's safe? And what of my brother on the Grado front? We've heard nothing from him for days.", with a worried tone of voice, Eirika replied.

"King Fado and Prince Ephraim are both valiant and brave men. I doubt even the might of the Grado Empire can hold them in check. More important to me, Your Highness, is that you look to your own safety. How sad the two of them would be if something were to happen to you. We must reach Frelia to ensure the day of your happy reunion.", saying with assurance, Seth replied.

"Yes, of course. You're right. Until I'm reunited with my father and brother, I must not despair. Come, Seth. Let us go.", chirped Eirika.

"Once we cross that bridge, we will be in Frelia, near Border Mulan. Let us proceed, Princess Eirika.", whom had relaxed, responded Seth to Eirika.

Both Seth and Eirika starts to walk over a bridge that goes straight to Border Mulan.

"Your Highness, I won't lie to you. This will not be an easy ride. Please, take this rapier. If something should happen to me, you must continue to Frelia, alone if need be.", Seth said, as he gives the rapier to Eirika

Eirika takes the rapier from Seth. Before long, three Grado soldiers appear near them.

A fighter, probably a Grado's soldier, shouts, "You there! Renais dogs! Where do you think you're going?".

Worried for the princess, Seth advised to the princess, "Grado's men... Stand back, Princess Eirika.".

Although nervous, Eirika replied with confidence to Seth, "It's all right, Seth. My brother has taught me something of swordplay. I will stand with you.".

Both starts to prepare against the soldiers when a voice from behind talks to them.

"Hey, you guys need any help. I can offer you some since I really done have a job.", said _?_.

Startled, Seth turns around and looks behind him. Behind him is a young man with a sword. _Myrmidon_ thought Seth. He was of average height, black hair and deep brown eyes. His attire includes streamlined linen pants and shirt for speed and maneuverability and in his hand, was an iron sword.

"Speak! Who are you?", interrogated Seth.

Seth points his lance at him.

Startled by the fact he was pointed by a weapon, he retorted, "Heyyyy, calm down. I'm just looking for job. Plus, you guys need some help, don't you? I mean, look at you man. You're injured and the girl besides you pretty much doesn't have any experience, right?".

"I appreciate yo…", countered Seth.

"Seth, he's right. Plus, your wound needs to be tended. Well, you're hired. Don't you mind if you tell us your name?", interrupted Eirika.

"Sure! My name is Irvine. Glad to be in your service.", said Irvine, as the man introduced himself.


	3. Chapter 1

**Early chapter because why not.**

 **Also, surplus chapter**

* * *

 **[Irvine P.O.V.]**

My new name here in the continent of Magvel is Irvine. A blinding light appear as soon as I said my new name and I appear to be in between a mountain range. I sat down on the grass and check what I have. A basic iron sword, a vulnerary and 3000g. Then I check my status for double checking.

 **[Status]**

 **Irvine**

 **[Myrmidon]**

 **Hp: 18**

 **Strength: 8**

 **Skill: 12**

 **Speed: 12**

 **Luck: 7**

 **Defense: 5**

 **Resistance: 1**

 **Con: 8**

 **Weapon Level**

 **-Swords: D**

 **-Lance: Null**

 **-Axe: Null**

 **-Bow: Null**

It is pretty good for a myrmidon if you ask me. I know that there is the innate skill, which doesn't appear, _The Gamer's Mind_ and _The Gamer's Body_. So, I check if there are other options and with a lot of fiddling, this appears.

 **[Menu]**

 **Status**

 **Inventory**

 **Support**

 **Skills**

 **Options**

Wow! Lots of nifty little features and there are also options. So, I fiddle around the options such as battle music and what happens when I get to battle. Then, it struck me that the system said I was sent to the continent of Magvel and I thought why? I remember that I finally completed FE 8. Okay, say what you want about FE 8 being the easiest and what not but it was still a good game and a great sense of accomplishment to complete one of those games. Let's hope that it isn't too hard.

"...eunited with my father and brother, I must not despair. Come, Seth. Let us go.", said somebody

I heard voices so I went and hide to see the situation. I saw a paladin that was badly hurt and a blue haired lady. If memory serves me right, the paladin is Seth who is badly injured and the lady is Princess Eirika who, although knows swordsmanship, is inexperienced. The grunts must appear any time now. Ahh, there they are.

O'Neill stopped and turned around to face Eirika and shouted, "You there! Renais dogs! Where do you think you're going?"

"Grado's men... Stand back, Princess Eirika.", told Seth to Eirika

Although Eirika knew Seth was worried, she replied to him with, "It's all right, Seth. My brother has taught me something of swordplay. I will stand with you."

This should be my cue so I go out of my hiding and approach them. If you're wondering I already have a backstory to complement myself.

"Hey, you guys need any help. I can offer you some since I really done have a job.", I offered to them when I was behind their back. I was pretending, because I know what will happen if I said their names.I see Seth startled and turn back around to pint his lance at me. That's one nice lance, but seriously don't point that thing at me.

"Speak! Who are you?", interrogated Seth.

Don't need to be too loud Seth, and don't point that lance at me.

I, with a flustered voice, said to Seth, "Heyyyy, calm down. I'm just looking for job. Plus, you guys need some help, don't you? I mean, look at you man. You're injured and the girl besides you pretty much doesn't have any experience, right?"

"I appreciate yo…", replied Seth, clearly with the intention of refusal.

Thankfully, Eirika intervened and said to me, "Seth, he's right. Plus, your wound needs to be tended. Well, you're hired. Don't you mind if you tell us your name?"

"Sure! My name is Irvine. Glad to be in your service.", I replied, clearly excited on the prospect of joining the group

Now, there's my job, and I motioned them to focus on the grunts in front of us. Now, let's see what we have here. Three fighters, two Level 1 and the boss is a Level 4. Eirika starts to fight with one of them while I attack the other one.

 **[FE 8 OST- Attack!]**

 **[Fighter Lv 1]**

 **[Hp: 20 Att: 8 Def: 2]**

I like how convenient it is and how helpful it is without a need of over information.

"Die!", shouted the grunt, not realizing what he said was cliché.

With a sense of humor, I said jokingly "Do you guys always say that?"

I said that while I parried his attack and gave him a two-quick counter slash that left him dead on the ground. I really don't like to kill him but I know that that will leave me dead if I don't fight. That's why I steel my response to killing.

 **[+ 30 exp]**

 **[OST finish]**

That's done and all and I see that Eirika is also finish and saw Seth preparing to deal with the leader.

"All that's left is their leader...", muttered Seth, although I could hear him with the body and mind of the gamer.

Seth brandishes his lance and prepares to fight against O'Neill.

"What was that? Do you think you can take me, wretched lordling? Come! It's time you high-and-mighty knights learned to respect a true warrior! You will be the first to die!", shouted O'Neill, clearly angry at us for taking out his men.

Seth rides into battle and thrusts against O'Neill, only to miss at him and having O'Neill striking him with the axe. It didn't do much against Seth and his armor but it will hurt on him who is already injured

Eirika, with a worried voice, muttered "Seth! His wounds must be worse than he let on..."

"Time to die!", shouted O'Neill, clearly happy at injuring the paladin.

"Stop! Face me, if you have the steel!", yelled Eirika, trying to redirect the attention of the man. I stopped her though and said, "Wait! You will die if you face him, right?", but I knew Eirika nature, so her reply was expected. She said, "But I can't…".

I had that prepared so I said, "Look, I distract him while you deal the final blow, alright miss?"

I charge to the man, clearly not waiting Eirika to respond. without waiting for her, I charge at him and initiated an attack.

 **[FE 8 OST - The Battle Must Be Won!]**

 **[O'Neill] [Lv 3]**

 **[Hp: 23 Att: 13 Def: 2]**

He swung his axe but I parried it with difficulty because of his strength and said, "You think your axe can beat me? Think again!"

Fuming with anger, he shouted with the loudest tone of voice possible, "You will be the first to die!".

"I wonder how many times I have heard that", I muttered to myself, low enough just to be heard by myself. I dodged and redirected blows but did not dare to block the strike because I knew it was going to crush my arms. While I distract him, I can see Eirika sneaking over to O'Neill to give him the final strike while I keep parrying and blocking and giving fake counter attack. Slowly but surely, Eirika prepares gives the final strike.

With a shout, Eirika roared, "Haaaaa!"

"What? How?", said O'Neill, not expecting and attack from behind.

 **[OST finish]**

I turned to face the princess and said, "Well, that's the end of it. If you wouldn't mind, would you give me your name, miss?". I was pretending to be a mercenary trying to learn the name of their employer.

"Well…. It's", stuttered Eirika, conflicted over the fact of saying her name.

"Are you sure your majesty?", joined Seth, turning to face me and stare invisible daggers at my know Seth, if you wanted her identity to be hidden, you shouldn't be saying that in front of a stranger and a person who you do not know, all of it which is happening right now. I already know who she is, as well as you, but I am trying very hard to pretend here, you know?

Making her resolve, she turned to Seth and said "It's fine Seth. I know I can trust him."

"If you say so.", sighed Seth, giving up on the discussion.

With his approval, Eirika turned to me and declared herself, "My name is Eirika and I'm princess of Renais, well, until it fell."

"Hmmm… Princess huh. Well, I expected a noble lady but not princess", muttered to myself, pretending to be surprised.

"And where do you come from, young lad?", questioned Seth, still not stopping to interrogate me.

Tired of being interrogated, I replied in an uninteresting voice. "I come from a village in the countryside of Renais, I trained with the militia so I know how to use the sword, but currently I'm working as a mercenary.".

Yep, there is my backstory. Might have been better, but let me assure you that this is the best backstory I could think of.

Turning around to face the princess, Seth ask, "Well, Princess, are you injured?".

"What? Oh, no... I'm fine, Seth.", responded Eirika.

While they are talking, I check their stats beginning with Princess Eirika. I know this is the tutorial but I need to see those stats for safety.

 **Eirika [Lv 2] Lord**

 **Hp: 17**

 **Strength: 5**

 **Skill: 9**

 **Speed: 10**

 **Luck: 6**

 **Defense: 3**

 **Resistance: 2**

 **Con: 5**

If I do say so, it is very similar to Lyn of the Blazing Sword, and now Seth.

 **Seth [Lv 1] Paladin**

 **Hp: 30**

 **Strength: 14**

 **Skill: 13**

 **Speed: 12**

 **Luck: 13**

 **Defense: 11**

 **Res: 8**

 **Con: 11**

If I remember correctly, Seth was "Jeygan" archetype but had solid growths throughout the game. With all that and done, I'm going to talk to them.

"Excuse me, now that we're done with those grunts and the paladin here has his wounds tended, how about we get somewhere else before more soldiers come.", asking them.

"Yes, you're right, but aren't you done already?", replied Seth, wanting me gone for the safety of the Princess. I understand you dude but do not take this too far. So, I replied,"Nope! Still hired since it is the lady here who hired me so she tells me until I'm done"

Eirika, not wanting us to continue arguing, said, "It's fine Seth, and I know I can trust him. Come, we're going to Border Mulan". I still don't know why she trusts me but I guess woman's intuition. I never understood that.

"On your orders princess.", said Seth, defeated.

"And on we walk!", I declared, and we walked there.

The three of us marched through the land of Renais to get to Frelia. I asked to the Princess about Border Mulan and replied that it is for Frelia. Then I asked about Frelia, and after that we marched quietly to our destination.

 **[Third Person P.O.V]**

Meanwhile at Border Mulan, a squad approaches the Fort at Mulan, and leading them is a knight.

Meanwhile in the fort…

Princess Tana, friend of princess Eirika, is inside the fort waiting for her firend, when a soldier rushes to the princess bringing dire news.

"Princess Tana! Grado's forces are approaching!", Generic Soldier reported, on a dire tone of voice.

Surprised with the news, she said to the soldier, "What? So soon? Ah, we've had no time!"

"Milady, we lack the arms to defend this place. You must return to Castle Frelia.", suggested Generic Soldier.

Wanting to wait for Eirika, she said in a frim voice, "I can't! Not yet. We haven't found Eirika and her companions yet. Eirika is my friend, and she needs my help. I won't abandon her. Oh, I know! Go and ask Father—I mean King Hayden for more troops."

"Yes, Your Highness!", replied Generic Soldier.

The soldier leaves after receiving the order from the princess. She ordered the other soldiers to fortify the fortress. She then prayed and said, "Eirika, please be safe."

 _Outside the fort_

Preparing for the assault at the fort, a soldier reports to the commander of the squad.

Generic Bad Soldier reported, "Commander Breguet, the enemy appears to be fortifying its position in the castle."

"Hmph. They're tenacious, but they have no hope of stopping our advance.", said Berguet, with disdain in his voice.

"What are your orders, sir?", Generic Bad Soldier asked.

With a big declaration, he exclaimed, "Ha! Orders? You just stand here and watch. I'll crush them myself!"

Generic Bad Soldier replied, "As you command, sir."

The commander, named Berguet as the soldier named him, charges at the fort and defeats the soldier guarding the gate. He then enters the castle to claim it and order his soldiers, "Spread out and guard it. We can expect Princess Eirika coming here."

"Yes, sir!", all soldiers replied.

In the castle, Berguet finds Princess Tana.

"St-stop right there! Call off your forces and turn back, or you'll have me to deal with!", with firm voice, she tried to order the leader.

"Is that so? And who might you be?", asked Berguet, with a funny tone of voice.

Not expecting that answer, she declared, "Who-? I am Tana, Princess of Frelia. I will not permit you to abuse my country any longer."

"Frelia's royal brat, huh? How convenient...", said Berguet loudly.

Still in a loud voice, she continued ordering Berguet saying, "Leave this castle immediately. If you harm me, my father and brother will chase you to the earth's end."

"Yes, I've heard how King Hayden dotes on his precious little daughter. Let's see how true that is. You'll make us a fine hostage, my dear. Seize the girl and lock her up!", declared Berguet loudly.

"Right away, sir!", reported Generic Bad Soldier.

"No! Let me go!", yelled Tana.

The trio arrives at Border Mulan, just to see it overrun with Grado's soldier. They hide quickly to assess the situation at the fort.

Looking with disbelief, she whispered to Seth, "Seth, look... "

"I see it. It seems like Grado's army has already reached Frelia. Princess, this place is perilous. We should bypass Mulan altogether and head straight to the castle.", suggested Seth.

"What do you think we should do?", Irvine asked.

"Irvine, Seth, I want to help them. I just can't see this happen to my countrymen.", she responded to Irvine's question. Though not the answer I saw.

Doing his duty of keeping the princess safe, he said, "Your highness, it is not a good idea to do so in the first place."

But not wanting to hear any of that, she retorted to Seth, "But we can't just ignore this... You were there when Renais was invaded... You saw what I saw. You saw how the people suffered at the hands of Grado's soldiers. Homes were destroyed, possessions stolen, women kidnapped... Anyone who resisted was executed without question, without hesitation."

"….", Seth not responding anymore.

Irvine said, "I'm fine with whatever decision as long as it does not risk our lives altogether."

Turning to face Irvine, she thanked me and said, "Thank you, Irvine. Please, Seth. I can't allow that to happen here. I don't want to see any more people harmed by Grado's atrocities."

"All right, Princess. I understand. Perhaps we can retake Mulan. But, Princess, you must act with caution. Your people need you, too.", Seth said, preparing himself.

"Of course, Seth. Come on! Let's go! Irvine! Let's go.", Eirika replied.

"As you say, Princess.", Irvine said

 **[Irvine P.O.V.]**

We all three begins to attack Border Mulan.

 **[Fighter Lv 1]**

 **[Hp: 20 Att: 13 Def: 2]**

I went to face against a fighter while Seth and Eirika goes ahead. The fighter screams a battle cry and lunge at me as I prepare to receive him with my sword. I parry the sword, redirect it and counter him with my own slash. Another slash and the fighter falls dead.

 **[+ 30 exp]**

I run ahead to see a cavalier and a knight coming from the north. I knew these two were Franz and Gilliam.

I asked the cavalier, knowing it was Franz,"Are you guys with Princess Eirika?"

"Yes, and who might you be?", Franz asked.

I did a little introduction by saying,"Name's Irvine, and I'm mercenary under her contract."

Worried for the both, Franz asked,"Is the princess safe? Is General Seth safe, too?"

"Yes, and both are fine. They're just fighting ahead, and who might the knight be?", I replied.

"The name is Gilliam and we must hurry up to save Princess Tana.", he said.

With that said from the knight, all three runs ahead to see Princess Eirika fighting with the knight. While she was fighting, reinforcement appeared behind but were quickly dispatched by Seth.

Fuming with anger, he said, "Bah, what a worthless lot of curs I've been assigned!"

With that said from the knight, the knight begins with a thrust from the lance. Eirika dodged the lance and gives a critical hit. The hit was clean and precise and it can be clearly seen that it ws hit in the heart.

"This...this can't be... I...", stammered Berguet before his death, not believing what he saw.

After seizing the gate, Franz runs ahead to speak with Princess Eirika while I follow him from behind.

Excited to see the Princess, he said, **"** Princess Eirika, it is good to see you're well."

"Franz, you made it through unscathed...", Eirika replied.

"Y-yes, Your Highness! I met up with Sir Gilliam of Frelia and explained the situation in Renais. He told me that Princess Tana was in danger as well, here at Mulan. We rode as swiftly as we could.", he said.

"Tana is also here! Thanks god we made it.", Eirika said, worried for her friend.

I entered the conversation and said, "The paladin is back and we might as well enter the fort."

"Yes, you're right. I want to see the safety of Tana.", she replied.

We stopped talking after that and went to the fort to see Princess Tana. While they were doing that. I checked both of their stats, and I might as well check the knight's stats as well. I need to keep check of the future comrade I will be working with.

 **[Eirika Lv 3] Lord**

 **Hp: 17**

 **Strength: 5**

 **Skill: 10**

 **Speed: 11**

 **Luck: 7**

 **Defense: 3**

 **Resistance: 3**

 **Con: 5**

I'm so envious of the growth rates of lords. They were always the good ones. Well, can't lament on that since there were no lord class in the choose my class section of the character creation. Next one is Franz, the cavalier.

 **[Franz LV 1] Cavalier**

 **Hp: 20**

 **Strength: 7**

 **Skill: 5**

 **Speed: 7**

 **Luck: 2**

 **Defense: 6**

 **Resistance: 1**

 **Con: 9**

That's decent for a level 1, not that I'm saying mine is bad. I think all the stats of enemies are mediocre but I don't know what I'm really saying.

"Princess Tana.", said Gilliam.

That broke my thoughts and I look around to see that we reached the middle hall of the fort. I check to see Gilliam stats while he was talking to Princess Tana.

 **[Gilliam Lv 5] Knight**

 **Hp: 25**

 **Strength: 9**

 **Skill: 7**

 **Speed: 4**

 **Luck: 3**

 **Defense: 10**

 **Resistance: 3**

 **Con: 14**

Pretty typical knight stats are what I pretty much saw. I stopped thinking and went to listen their conversation. Well, the knight stopped talking but Eirika is talking to Tana. Didn't she say that both were best friends?

Facing to me, she asked, not knowing who I was, "Oh, and who are you?"

"He's Irvine. He was a mercenary who was looking for a job so I hired him.", Eirika replied, although I could also have done it.

"Hello.", I said.

Eirika responded to me and with that I decided to walk around the fort. I found Franz who was tending his horse and I went to talk to him since he was around my age and the only other person I feel comfortable speaking.

I thought of a question and asked, "Hey Franz. Can I ask you a question?"

The young knight stopped at what he was doing and faced me. He said,"Oh, hi Irvine. What can I do for you?"

I asked, "Franz, what aspired you to be a knight for Renais?"

He thought of my question and replied with,"Hmm, that question is difficult to answer, but my answer would be because I want to follow my brother's footstep and because I want to serve my country. I admire my brother and I guess that's why I'm here. Oh, I probably am boring you right now."

Liking the answer, I signaled my hand saying it was okay and said, "No, that's fine. You really have a fine dream right there."

"Well, thank you. Looks like we're leaving now.", he replied.

Noticing it, I said, "You're right. Let's go and join them."

Both Franz and I went ahead to join with Princess Eirika. We all prepared our trip to Frelia's Castle and we marched while I was fiddling with the menu and checked the map option. It was useful, so I set the map so that it was on the top-right corner of my face as a heads-up display.

I also set it up to detect enemies and allies on a radius of 1 kilometer, and that alone is useful.

So, after a quick march, we reached Frelia's Castle. I went ahead with the princess as with everyone else.

 **[Third P.O.V.]**

"Oh, Tana... I'm grateful to see that you're safe and home again! You've no idea how I worried when I heard you were under attack at Border Mulan. You are not to leave again without my permission. Do you understand? ", King Haydensaid to her daughter.

Calming his father down, she said, "Don't be mad, Father. Look, I come bearing good news. Eirika! Come out now!"

Eirik entered the room and greeted to the King, "King Hayden, I am pleased to see you again, even in these sad times."

"Ah, Eirika! It does my heart good to see you safe.", pitied the king.

"Thank you. I was able to escape the castle before Renais fell. But I'm not sure if my father...", she asked.

With a sighed, he said, "Yes. I... have received word of your father."

Worried, she asked again, "Your Highness? Please tell me. Is my father well?"

Slowly, he said, "...My friend King Fado...did not survive the fall of Renais Castle."

"...No, it cannot be...", griefed Eirika.

The king assured Eirika and said, "Rest assured, Grado will be punished for its cowardly act. This is Frelia's promise. Eirika, please stay here and rest. I cannot imagine how exhausted you must be."

She thought of another question and said, "... King Hayden. You know of Prince Ephraim's disappearance, do you not?"

He looked at her and said, "Yes, we hear the prince and his men hound Grado at every turn. It's said that he's led his forces into the empire itself. Reports suggest he's crossed the border and now fights in Renvall."

With a happy expression, she exclaimed, "My brother... He fights on? Even now?"

He said, "Yes. My pegasus knights bought this information at a great price. Even though Renais has fallen, he charges into the enemy's heart. He is truly Fado's son... What a valiant youth. I wish that I knew whether he remains unharmed, but I do not."

She thanked him and said, "King Hayden, I thank you for your offer, but I cannot stay. I intend to ride to my brother's side with reinforcements."

He refused, "I cannot allow it. I know how you feel, but this plan is suicide. I would be betraying Fado's memory if I allowed any harm to befall you. Stay here. Rest and mourn. Leave this war to the warriors."

She continued talking saying, "I know you mean well, Your Majesty. However, I have lost my father, and my twin brother is in peril. My brother, he is a part of me... I cannot rest here in peace while he risks his life."

The king sighed and said, "No. Renais has no more army. Grado's forces decimated it. I wish that Frelia could provide you with support, with soldiers, but... My son, Innes, is on his way to meet the empire's forces. We cannot spare a single brigade. Your own retinue of knights cannot possibly face Grado alone. Are you so determined to go?"

"Yes. ...With apologies.", she replied.

The king, with no choice, prepared her to give some units and said, "...As resolute as your father, eh? What am I to do in the face of such foolhardy determination? Vanessa."

"Here, Your Highness!", reported Vanessa

"Moulder", Fado said.

"You called, my king?", reported Moulder

"Gilliam.", Fado said

"Yes, sire?", reported Gilliam

He turned to Eirika and said, "You are to accompany Princess Eirika of Renais into Grado territory. I expect each of you to provide aid and support for her brother."

"Hmm. Quite a grave responsibility you've given us.", Moulder said.

"No matter the obstacles, we will perform our duty.", Vanessa said.

"Our lives are yours.", Gilliam said.

After introducing the three, he turned to Eirika and said, "These are some of my most trusted and stalwart vassals. They will, no doubt, prove themselves quite valuable on your journey. Remember, you are venturing behind enemy lines. You will need supplies. I will have a supply convoy readied to carry your weapons and provisions. It will remain at your side, no matter how far afield you venture."

She thanked him, "King Hayden, I... Thank you."

He replied, "No, save your thanks for your return...with your brother, Prince Ephraim."

"Yes, Your Highness!", she said

Eirika received a 5000g After the conversation, Eirika got a bag of coins and went to find Irvine. She found him and went to approach him.

Approaching Irvine, she tapped his shoulder and said,"I know this isn't much but thanks for sticking around."

Irvine turned to see who it was and said, not with an excited voice, "So this is my pay, huh."

"I want you to keep around with us, but I can't force you to come with us.", she quietly replied, although I did hear her.

I answered, "That's fine too. I went ahead to offer my service because I wanted to and because I could see the world. Of course, it is not safe right now but I went ahead anyways."

She smiled and said, "Thank you for your help and for staying."

I said, "You are welcome. Now, let's get some rest for tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, you're right.", she said.

 **[Irvine P.O.V.]**

After that conversation with Eirika, I went ahead to the room prepared by the king. I lied down on the bed and thought about my previous world.

I thought," _hmmm, I guess I am settling fine here in the continent of Magvel. I guess I might not come back_ "

With that thought, I went ahead to sleep.

The next day, I found Eirika speaking with Tana.

Worried for her friend, she inquired,"Eirika, you don't really intend to go through with this, do you? I can't guess how you must feel, but it's just too dangerous. What would happen if you were captured by Grado's men?"

Eirika assured her friend, "Thank you for your concern, Tana. But I have no choice. Don't you see, Tana? I have to go."

Tana sighed and exclaimed, "Eirika... Oh, why is this happening. What's gone wrong with the world?"

Not knowing what to say, Eirika comforted, "Tana..."

"Why would Grado invade? Emperor Vigarde is a man of peace. His people adore him. And you and Ephraim are friends with Prince Lyon, are you not? What could be behind this madness? Why is this happening...", Tana complained.

She sighed, "I have no answers for you, Tana. I don't want to believe it, but the reality is that we are at war. If I do nothing, I may lose my brother as well as my father. Therefore, I have to fight. It's the only answer I have."

After Eirika talked with Tan and left, I walked ahead to find the rest of the company before I was stopped by Tana. She wanted to speak with me from the looks of it.

Shu turned to me and called, "Hey Irvine. I know Eirika introduced you yesterday already but, as a favor, can you help me keep her safe."

I looked at her and thought for a while before replying, "Sure, after all, she is my employer."

"Thank you, I know Seth is there too but he listens to Eirika a lot. Can you do me a favor? Whenever you are on a break; can you send me a letter on the events that happening? Here is a messenger pigeon to help you deliver the message.", she asked a favor. I swear I saw puppy eyes.

I sighed and said, "…...okay, you got me there. I accept."

She smiled and thanked me, "Thank you for accepting my selfishness."

I said goodbye to Princess Tana and went with the company. After a blessing and safe journey from King Fado, we marched ahead to Renvall.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Current exp bar: 60**

 **Irvine's Growth Rate:**

 **Hp: 60%  
Strength: 45%  
Skill: 55%  
Speed: 60%  
Luck: 40%  
Defense: 25%  
Resistance: 15%**

 **In case you were asking.**

 **Also, I might put two game chapter into one story chapter. Keyword "might"**

 **Also, maybe gaiden chapters.**


	4. Chapter 2

We started marching on route straight to Renvall. I was walking with Franz and we discuss some topics such as his horse or my swordsmanship. We marched for three days and the routine is like this: wake up, march, eat lunch, continue marching, set up tents and sleep. Rinse and Repeat. Although it did not fare well to Eirika, since she had to see the devastation of her homeland. The group and I have gotten to a region in Renais called Ide. Ide is a mountainous region in Renais. As always, Vanessa, the Pegasus knight, will begin scouting.

"You know Franz, I probably will not get used to Pegasus.", I said and faced Franz.

Franz looked at me and asked, "This is your first time seeing one, right?", and waited for a response.

I sighed and replied, "Yes, I lived on the countryside. Although merchants gave information anyways."

With that replied, we stopped talking and waited for Vanessa to return with her scouting.

While that was happening, bandits appear on the other side of the mountains.

A bandit named Bones approached his boss, Bazba, and reported, "Hey, boss! We've found more villages ripe for the picking."

Bazba smiled and laughed, after laughing he faced his grunt and said, "One, two, three… Ha ha ha! I love a good war! With all those soldiers preoccupied, we're free to pillage as we please! Right, Bone—you're in charge. Grab everything that's not nailed down and bring it to the hideout."

Bones accepted his mission and said with a vulgar grin, "I'm on it."

Inside one of the villages, a young boy named Ross runs to his father and warned, "Dad! Bandits approaching!", and hearing this, his father turned serious and said to his son, "Hmm… I'm getting you out of here, Ross. You stay close to me!"

The bandits Bones roared in laughter of the gains he was going to get and said, "Let's start with that village there! Go to it, boys! It's all yours. Cut down anyone fool enough to get in your way. I'm heading west around the mountains to the other villages."

He went to the village and destroyed it, leaving nothing but rubble behind. Although it looked like everything was destroyed and its citizens killed, a fighter and a journeyman, also known as a trainee fighter.

"Unnnng!", Ross cursed, hurt.

His father, noticing something wrong said, "Ross? What is it? What's wrong?", but Ross did not reply and acted strong. After a while, he said, "It's nothing! It's just a scratch! You're a warrior, Dad, and I am your son. I won't be beaten so easily."

Garcia sighed over his son and said with worry, "Don't risk yourself so foolishly… We need to get you some help. Please! Someone help my son!"

Vanessa was on the scene when all of it happened. She muttered, "Ah! This looks serious. I must report back to Princess Eirika at once.". Seeing the bandits, she flies back to Eirika to give back the news. All of this was happening when I was discussing with Franz. Vanessa came back and gave the news to Princess Eirika.

She reported, "I have bad news. The village to the east is under attack by bandits."

"Bandits?!", gasped Eirika with wide eyes.

Moulder spoke up and said, "We have arrived at our first dilemma. We must move quickly and attract as little attention as possible, but…"

I sighed knowing where this was going. Eirika is going to refuse and wants to help her people. This is also the stage were the first fighter and trainee is gotten. I distracted by seeing the skills tab, since I never checked it.

 **[Skills]**

 **Skills can be gotten through special ways, through level up or it is gotten from your class. Some skills though, cannot be gotten through normal means. The maximum amount of skills the user can hold is 3.**

That's very cool actually. Skills are going to be so helpful in any kind of situation. Just imagining what type of skills, I can get is cool. Alright, let's check the skills I have or what I can get.

"All right, we will start fighting the brigand. I want you all to prioritize the villages.", ordered Eirika. Well, I will check it later.

Vanessa leaves to rescue Ross while Eirika goes to warn the first village. I go ahead to the armory and checked what there is.

"Howdy, what can I do for you?", greeted the shopkeeper.

 **[Shop]**

 **Slim Sword – 30 – 480g**

 **Iron Sword – 46 – 460g**

 **Slim Lance – 30 – 450g**

 **Iron Lance – 45 – 360g**

 **Iron Axe – 45 – 270g**

"Not really, but thanks!", I said

The shop was basic but I didn't need any of that stuff so I went ahead and saw Gilliam stationed in a fort. Gilliam was already dealing with one brigand but another came. I intercepted and attacked him

 **[FE 8 OST – Attack!]**

 **[Brigand Lv 3]**

 **[Hp: 25 Att: 15 Def: 4]**

That is going to hurt if it hits me. The brigand jumps and attack me with brute strength. Knowing that I can't block this, I sidestepped and disarmed him of his axe. I later proceeded with slashing at his head. That killed him quickly.

 **[OST Finished]**

 **[+ 30 exp]**

One more kill and a level up. I saw another brigand and went to deal with him. He was first attacked by hatchet, it was Ross, and I came in for the kill.

 **[FE 8 OST – Attack!]**

 **[Brigand Lv 3]**

 **[Hp: 19 Att: 15 Def: 4]**

Two slashes and a very easy kill. A gave a thumbs up to Ross for that attack.

 **[+ 30 exp gain]**

 **[Level up!]**

 **Hp - +1**

 **Skill - +1**

 **Speed - +1**

 **Luck - +1**

 **Res - +1**

That is a good level up. I hope rng won't screw me in the future though. I checked around for other brigands but there were none so I came back to the group and saw the fighter Garcia and his son Ross talking to Eirika and Seth. I didn't really want to deal with it and I had skills to check out.

 **[Skills]**

 **Currently equipped - +10 Avoid**

 **Steal – Try and steal from three enemies – 0/3**

 **Vantage – Myrmidon Lv 10**

 **Astra – Swords master Lv 5**

 **Swordfaire – Defeat 50 enemies with swords 0/50**

 **Miracle – Survive a near death experience**

Well, I have one skill. That is something but I can't wait to get the other skills or see how these skills differ from the game to right now. I finish checking the skills and I looked around at the other units. Franz, as always, tending his horse and Vanessa doing the same, only with a Pegasus. Moulder was praying and Eirika was talking to the villagers. I sighed with nothing to do. I sat down for a while and decided to write that message to Princess Tana. What I wrote was:

 _The day was fine. Nothing special happen. Got to Ide. Your friend Eirika decided to help the citizens of her country by slaying the bandits. Got new companions. Name is Garcia and his son Ross._

I finished writing the letter and tied it to the pigeon and send it to princess Tana. I saw a teen bump to Princess Eirika. …a teen? I walked to hear their conversation although it reminded to one of those tv tropes.

"Oops! Beg your pardon.", apologized the teenager. He had brown haired and wore blue clothing. He looked like a thief though, but before Eirika could reply, he ran of.

"Hey!", exclaimed Eirika

Seth approached her and asked, "Princess, are you all right?".

Eirika sighed and just replied, "Y-yes… Someone bumped into me is all. I was jarred."

Seth noticed her bracelet was missing and said, "Hm? Your Highness, where is your bracelet?"

Eirika, just realizing about it, looked around and replied, "My bracelet? It's… gone. Where could it be? Did that man-"

Seth said to Eirika, "I'll find him!"

Eirika was dumbfounded, because she did not know why Seth wanted to retrieve the bracelet. She said to Seth, "Don't worry about it, Seth. That bracelet was a gift from my father, but Ephraim needs our help. I can't let sentimentality get in the way of my duty."

Seth, still not giving up, said, "No, Princess… We must retrieve your bracelet regardless of cost. You cannot lose it. Let's go. We must hurry."

Eirika replied, "Okay, but you must tell me about the bracelet."

Eirika turned to see me there facing. I did hear the conversation but it was pretty hard since Eirika was a distance away.

"You did hear about, right?", ask Eirika. I nodded.

"You are still with me, right?", ask Eirika again. I nodded again. The rest of the group came and she started to give them a talk, so she said, "We will be going to follow the thief who stole my bracelet. I do not know why Seth is so adamant at getting it back, but we will be racing ahead."

With those words, camp broke down and we all began racing ahead to catch the thief. From night and straight ahead to day we reached Borgo's Ridge. It is said that bandits resided here. Here, we separated to find information about the bracelet thief. I heard a voice behind me giving a question," Are you guys mercenary?". I turned around and saw a pink haired girl with an iron bow. I looked at around and then at her and answered, "Yes". She then pleaded, "P-p-please, you have to help Colm! You have to! He wouldn't listen to him when I told him it was dangerous.". I looked at her and replied, "Come with me and I shall see if my leader agreed.". She nodded and followed me while I looked for Eirika. It took a while to find her but I approached her. She turned at me when she looked at me. She smile and said, "Irvine, regroup with the others. We found the place.". I said to her, "This girl wants to talk to you.", and left, getting a glare from the pink haired girl. She turned to face Eirika and pleaded again the same thing she said to me, "P-p-please, you have to help Colm. You have to! I told him it was too dangerous, but he wouldn't listen to me!"

Eirika startled said, "Please, you must calm yourself. Start at the beginning, and speak slowly."

The girl calmed herself down and spoke, "All right... Sniff. I'm Neimi. I'm from... I used to be from a village named Lark... Except the village is gone."

Eirika reacted to that statement with a surprised expression and said, "Gone? What do you mean?". I said joining the conversation with no reason, "Obviously bandits."

Neimi started crying obviously because of bad memories, though it does look like I did it. She sobbed, "Bazba's Bandits burned it down. Only Colm and I escaped. The other villagers... The bandits attacked them and..."

"See, I told you", I said. That was met with a glare from Eirika. I looked at her and then asked, "Bazba's Bandits... They have a hideout here in these mountains. That's where Colm... Um, Colm's my...uh... We've known each other since we were kids. He went to steal back something the bandits took from me..."

"Wow, I think I might guess his personality. Do you want me to try?", I said. Neimi looked at me confused and just signaled to go ahead.

"If I have to describe a friend of your without meeting him, I will use you as a reference. Your friend Colm is an asshole but only to you and you probably cry because that is his weakness. Well, those are assumptions. Are they correct or not?", I ask.

Neimi looked at me surprised and I said with a disbelieving tone, "It was true what I said, right?"

She nodded. I turned and look at Eirika to save me. Eirika sighed and talked to Neimi, "He went alone to the hideout? That's a very dangerous thing..."

Neimi cried again, "Yes, I know. Th-that's what I told him, but he wouldn't listen to me. If I lose Colm, too, I don't know... I... I'll... _sniff_..."

Flustered with the continuous crying, Eirika replied, "Wait, please don't cry. Don't worry. We'll find your friend and see that he's not harmed."

Neimi calmed down and said, "Really? Really and truly? Oh, thank you! Thank you! I... I don't have much money, but...I'll do anything to help."

I said, "I will get Seth and the others. It is very likely that the thief we are finding is the same and is in this hideout."

Eirika said, "You're right. Wait a minute for the rest to regroup. Then lead the way." Neimi nodded.

I went and found Seth and explained the situation. He agreed and all of us broke camp to find Eirika and Neimi waiting. After some checkup and preparation, Neimi guided us to the Bazba Bandit's hideout. It was also discovered that Neimi was an archer and decided to let her help us because archers were a godsend in close corridors. I decided to check the stats for our archer.

 **[Neimi Lv 1] Archer**

 **Hp: 17**

 **Strength: 4**

 **Skill: 5**

 **Speed: 6**

 **Defense: 3**

 **Resistance: 2**

 **Con: 5**

Typical archer stats. Well, Eirika is beginning to give orders and I am suppose to guard the archer. Not hard and easy enough, so I called her and went to the crack of a wall.

I said, "I will boost you up so you can take a shot on the brigand on the other side." Neimi nodded, so I boosted her as best as I could while she aimed the shot. It hit the target and while Neimi was reloading and arrow, Ross threw a hatchet to the brigand, effectively killing him. Then we proceeded to the next door just to find a thief. Neimi told me to go ahead while she talked to him. I nodded in approval and went against the other corridor. There was a brigand there waiting to strike.

 **[FE 8 OST - Defense]**

 **[Brigand][Lv 4]**

 **[Hp: 27 Att: 18 Def: 4]**

I dodged the surprised attack but the brigand was prepared and later swing the axe at me. The axe grazed me dealing

 **[13 health lost]**

I was in an almost near-death state. I definitely raise my health because it is so low. An angelic robe will help to though. I hope I get lucky with it. Concentrate! I was dodging because of my wound although it was just a loss of health. The good thing about Gamer's Body is the fact that I don't have to deal with those problems in the battlefield. I parry the attack the brigand gave and I a glow appear when I was going to attack.

 **[Critical Hit]**

 **[Mt: 27] [Insta-Kill]**

That critical saved me. What were the other doing and then I saw that the cracked wall crumbled. They probably already dealt with the bandit leader so I ran to them. Thankfully, it was over and I sat down.

Franz approached me and asked, "Where were you?"

I replied, "On the north part of the hideout. There are also some chests over there if anybody wants to open them."

"So that's where you went", Franz said with a nod.

"You know, I just want to get some sleep. It was tiring to ride all the way to the Borgo's region.", I said.

Franz replied, "I agree with you and let me tell you that I am also tired."

I just smiled on that last statement and thought why Seth wanted to get that bracelet. Seth seems to talk with Colm and Neimi. Oh, there's the bracelet and he gives it to Eirika. She is really trying to question Seth about the bracelet. I looked around and thought to myself what to do since I really didn't interact much with people due to my loner nature. I never explained my loner nature did I. Well, I don't talk too much of my past. I saw Franz waving at me to leave so I stand up to leave. The sun was setting so we went to an inn that was in town. I looked up to see the pigeon was back so I decided to write another letter to Princess Tana.

I was in the room of the inn and my roommate that was assigned with me was Franz. I didn't really had anything to talk, so I waited for him to fall asleep. When he did I wrote:

 _Seth was very adamant on getting Eirika bracelet from this thief that stole from her. When we did get to the region, Eirika decided to help this pink-haired archer, whom I found, to help her friend who decided to enter a Bandit's Hideout and defeat the leader. Apparently, the thief who we were searching was also her friend. By the way, their names are Colm and Neimi. Seth got the bracelet back and gave it to Eirika. Eirika was pretty suspicious why he will want to get it back but Seth didn't budge. I have a suspicion on what it is but it is an assumption,_

 _Written by this mercenary who is a loner, Irvine (I am a loner by the way)_

With that message written, I send it to Tana again. Wow, two letters in a row. I am pretty tired so I blew the candle and went to sleep.

 _In the country of Grado_

 **Grado's Castle**

General Selena, a Grado's top general, arrived at the castle after her mission. During her mission though, she could see the country of Renais in ruins. She met General Duessel or the Obsidian and General Glen, the Sunstone General.

"General Duessel", Selena greeted him.

"Selena. Have you been back long? Tell me, how fares the campaign of Renais.", asked Duessel.

Selena shook her head and replied, "Signs of chaos abound. Brigands ride without fear, and the peasants' cries fill the air."

Duessel sighed and mumbled, "Hmm... If Grado's troops do not enforce public order, the situation will only worsen. And still, His Majesty has given us no orders. Perhaps, just this once, I should take the lead..."

The third general, Glen, complained, "What could His Majesty be thinking? Breaking our long-held alliance with Renais-invading without warning... He's never been this way before. He abhors violence."

Selena stood there silent, "…"

Glen kept ranting, "And have you noticed the recent promotions? Who are they going to? Certainly not to the soldiers who have Grado's best interests at heart. I fear this invasion is the prelude to a much larger war. I feel as though His Majesty is no longer the man we knew him to be."

"Glen, it doesn't matter what any of us might think of our orders. We are his servants, and we will not question His Majesty's intentions.", Selena said

Glen sighed, "I know that, Selena. And yet..."

Duessel interrupted the two general, "That's enough. Both of you. His Majesty summons us. Let's hope we can learn a little during our audience."

All three of them head to the throne room for an audience with Emperor Vigarde.

In the throne room, both the emperor and his son, Lyon, was there waiting for the three.

Emperor Vigarde stands up and spoke, "...I appreciate your work in fulfilling your previous orders. You are the hammers that drive the nails of the empire's will... You will continue to operate...without hesitation... wherever I send you."

General Duessel said, "By your command."

General Selena said, "In Your Majesty's name"

General Glen said, "Yes, sire…"

"...However, I know this... You, my Imperial Three, lack the strength to conquer the remaining nations alone. In the invasion of Renais, certain soldiers performed beyond expectation. I have chosen them to join you as new generals in the empire's service. ...Come.", Emperor Vigarde commanded.

The throne room door opened and three people entered. One of them was Valter, the moonstone general and a blood knight. The second new general was an old man and bishop who was very creepy. The last general was a mercenary and hero of the sand country of Jehanna.

Emperor Vigarde explained, "...The performance of these men surpassed even your own. With the addition of these three... The empire will have six generals strong enough to conquer this land. Do you understand?"

"Heh heh heh... I am Riev, given the name Blood Beryl by His Majesty. I know I am a newcomer, but I pray for your favor.", said Riev

Duessel muttered, "…Understood"

The mercenary introduced himself, "I'm Caellach. I was a mercenary, fighting in the desert. Seems I'm to be called Tiger Eye... You're a fine-lookin' lass, aren't you? Yeah, I'm gonna love working with you."

Selena ignored him, "…"

Valter, with a vulgar smile, introduced himself, "So we meet again. You know me as General Valter, but you will call me the Moonstone. I'll save you worthless dogs from your own incompetence. You'll thank me later."

Glen growled, "Valter… You scum!"

Duessel calmed Glen, "Peace, Glen"

Emperor Vigarde, ignoring their banter, ordered, "Selena. Callecah. You bring me Frelia."

Selena said, "Yes, sire"

Callecah said, "Sure. Good as done."

Emperor Vigarde ordered, "Riev. Duessel. You are charged with the defense of the empire. ...I will speak to you individually with more details later."

Riev creepily said, "Heh heh heh... Understood, Your Majesty."

Duessel said, "By you command, your majesty"

Valter asked, "And me?"

Emperor Vigarde said, "Valter, Glen... I have other duties for you..."

General Glen asked, "Yes, Your majesty?"

"Renais has fallen, but Princess Eirika still eludes us... Her brother, Prince Ephraim, leads a resistance within our borders. Bring the siblings to me.", ordered Emperor Vigarde

Valter vulgarly smiled, "Ha ha... Of course."

Glen was silent.

Emperor Vigarde ordered, "You may leave now."

All six generals left the throne room. What nobody knows is that after they all left, Vigarde stood motionless as if he was use as a puppet. Behind the throne was a figure who was kneeling down.


	5. Chapter 3

Marching. I hate marching very much. My legs are killing me and I am sweating like a pig, well not really but you get what I mean. I shall rant and will rant about marching… of course on my head or I will make a fool out of myself. So, after knowing about the thief Colm and his childhood friend Neimi, we got to the Za'ha woods and let me tell you one thing. This place looks scary as hell, dude, you can even make it night for extra creepy effect. You know, it really need some monsters to add some effect. That will make it look cool, well of course, without the danger part. Oh boy, I am going to jinx it am I not.

"Hey, are you okay?", Franz asked. I turned and smiled and assured, "I'm fine. I was thinking about some crazy things.". Yep, definitely jinx it.

"Well, you were kind of spacing out.", Franz described

"Oh… okay.", I said. I looked around and later asked, "Why we stopped?".

Franz shrugged and replied, "I don't know honestly. The princess said to stop because there was something ahead."

"Prepare to battle!", Seth ordered. Oh boy, I hope I really didn't jinx it here with the whole monster thing. I brandished my iron sword, because that is the only weapon I have. I went ahead to ask the princess what was going on. I saw she was discussing with some monk guy. Not really the best way to describe but that's a good enough description.

"Hey, princess!", that attracted her attention and I asked, "What are we battling? I mean, what are we facing of?"

"Oh Irvine, we are facing monsters that seems to be from the era of the demon king.", Eirika replied, "He can tell you about it."

"My name is Artur. It is nice to meet you.", he introduced, "These monsters or, revenants, have appeared in the countryside."

I looked at the countryside and see what he was talking about and see these abominations roaming around. I looked at him and said, "I'll just call them zombies. It makes more sense and it is easy to say than whatever you were trying to say."

Artur looked at me and just shrugs offs what I said.

"Beware, Your Highness! Something approaches!", Seth shouts. I looked at where he was pointing and saw a giant eyeball floating to us. If there was one thing I will use to describe it, it is so disgusting that even the sprite on the game is good. It was flying at us but Artur stepped up and said, "Please allow me to deal with this. Evil shade! May the blessed light drive you from this land!"

Artur walk ups to the giant eyeball. A small light appears below his feet and a sign appears in front of me.

 **[Critical Hit]**

Wow, a critical hit… I totally expected this because it is rigged in the game. I mean come on, it so obvious. Well, Artur killed it and Seth turns around to all of us and said, "We ought to help. He can't fight them all alone. Do you have orders?"

Eirika looked at him and ordered, "I want all of you to help him defeat these fiends."

I take off after that ordered and went to Artur. Artur saw me and told me, "One of my companions is in that village to the south. If any of you can get there swiftly, I implore you to watch over her safety."

"All right, I' see what I can do with the rest.", I replied.

I saw the village he mentioned but I couldn't get there because there was a river in between and the other side was crawling with zombies (yes will call them that). I saw a snag though and was going to use that so I grab my sword and hit the snag on the same spot repeatedly when I heard a thud and a fall. I successfully crossed the river and went to the village. Although the moment I entered the village, this purple hair girl walked in front of me, "…".

"…you okay", I said and waved my hands in front of her.

"Your flesh shows no sign of putrefaction. It seems you're not a revenant. I've decided to join you in battle now. My name is Lute. I'm a mage of superior wisdom and rare ability. I've been reading up on these revenants. They are, quite simply, no match for me. I am superior after all.", she said.

"Okay? Can you use simpler words?", I asked completely confused on what she was talking about. She was about to speak up when I decided to interrupt her and said, "Just help us defeat these zombies."

With that, I went out of the village with the mage and she prepared to throw fire at a zombie while I prepared to charge at him. She went ahead with fire and hit the thing. I charged with my sword.

 **[FE 8 OST – Attack!]**

 **[Revenant Lv 5]**

 **[Hp:16 Att:13 Def: 4]**

With that information, I cutted down the monster in a clean strike.

 **[+ 30 exp]**

I saw Lute busy with another zombie but there was a skeleton trying to attack her on the side. I ran ahead and deflected the sword attacking to her while Lute finished with the zombie and turned to help me.

 **[Bonewalker Lv 4]**

 **[Hp: 20 Att: 9 Def: 3]**

With one hit I managed to half his health with Lute giving the finishing blow. I said, "Remember to pay attention to your surroundings.". Saying that I crossed the bridge to meet up the others. I went to Artur and said, "I found your friend and I have one thing only. She is weird and lack any social skills."

Artur replied, "That's her. Thank you for getting her."

I shrugged of that answer and said, "Free help."

I walked around to see if there was anybody in who I could help but the battle was over with Eirika dealing the final blow. Seth and Eirika were probably discussing and Artur and Lute joined the conversation. Since I didn't have anything to do I sat down and checked my sword. The sword was in still good condition. I saw three people, a troubadour, a berserker and a rogue. The rogue looks like it wants to escape though I do not feel bad for him. The troubadour looks like a princess although I am pretty sure that it is. I wonder when did they saw the battlefield.

* * *

While Irvine was talking with Lute in the village, three figures appear on top of a cliff. A woman on a horse, a troubadour pretty much, a big man with a giant axe, a berserker, and a lanky man that looks like a rogue.

The woman with princess looks looked down the cliff and said, "Oh, my! Those travelers are being besieged by the agents of evil!"

The big man said with a booming voice and laugh, "Ha ha ha! Right you are, Lady L'Arachel!"

L' Arachel said, "I cannot allow this to happen! Come! We must charge down these cliffs and rush to their aid!"

The lanky man stopped her and said, "We charge down these cliffs, and the only thing we'll be rushing to is death. How about we find us a nice, gentle path down, hm?"

L'Arachel said, "Ah... Yes, well...Let us hurry nonetheless. I simply cannot abide those wicked beasts running amok!"

The three went to find another path during the time Irvine deflected the bone walker sword.

* * *

Well, doesn't matter and it looks like we are making camp here. After making the tents and the fire, night was upon us and looks like Father Moulder is cooking. Damn is his cooking good, like how does he do it. I was sitting on a log when a person was poking at me and saw that it was the princess. I looked at her and said, "Hi".

The princess sat down and asked, "Why do you look lonely sometimes Irvine? I mean, I know you talk with Franz but I don't see you interacting with other people.". I shrugged at the question and thought about it. I looked at her and then at the night sky. Time seemed to move slowly and after few minutes of silence I responded, "I am actually a loner by nature. I mean I have no problems with talking but I am pretty fine with talking. I mean you guys are cool and all but sometimes I like to be alone.".

The princess took some time to think of an answer and said, "Well, it wouldn't hurt you to interact more with your teammates. Oh yeah, I once saw that you always write something in that notebook of yours. Can I know what you are writing on it?"

I blinked at the request and thought about how it really didn't hurt, so I replied, "Well, it doesn't hurt to show I guess.". I gave her my notebook and told her, "I draw scenes that happen during battle and I also write about each battle."

Eirika took some time to look at the notebook and said, "That is nice you know. You should talk to other people.". She smiles and give back the notebook to me and went to her tent.

 **C support gain with Eirika**

Wow, thanks notification, like I didn't know.

I decided to write the letter I had to send to Princess Tana when a certain mage came.

"I am interested to know why you call those fiends as zombies", asked Lute.

I looked at her with an eyebrow raised and said. "Because it is easy to say. The end of that". This girl is seriously hard to understand. She is like a certain high school teacher I know like seriously damn it. Unfortunately for me, she wasn't done yet.

"So, what led you to that name choice.", she asked. Where is Artur when you need that guy like seriously. "Do you know what type of person you are. An autist, I think.". I mean seriously, look at her lack of communication and social skills. Seriously, it is so bad that it makes you wonder if somebody force her to talk with somebody.

"What is an autist?", asked Lute. A sweatdrop was forming with me but my saving grace was here. "Hey Artur, Lute is asking you about something?", I said and without waiting for a response I grabbed Artur and pushed him to Lute.

 **C support gained with Lute**

Wow, ironic. I ran to my tent later after that conversation. I decided to write the letter before I was interrupted.

 _Princess Tana. There are fiends of the Demon King here at Za'ha woods. We successfully dispatched it with the help of the monk Artur and his friend who is a mage and lack social skills Lute. By the way a girl. We are currently camping here and are getting ever closer to Serafew._

 _-Irvine_

I send the letter with the usual pigeon. Although I don't know but this pigeon is fast and seriously return here like it was nothing. Well, with the letter sent, I slept waiting the next day.

* * *

The next day in the city of Serafew…

A man was walking down the street. He had deep red hair and black with green tint coat and pants. He had a sword, sharp and sleek which everybody knows as the killing edge, and was extremely handsome. His name was Joshua and he was walking down the street of Serafew when something caught his eye. He said, "Well, well. There's an arena in this town. Perfect. My pocket's feeling a bit light. Say, is that a cleric? It is! And a gorgeous one at that."

The cleric was running but bumped into Joshua and fell. Joshua help her up and said, "Something amiss, Sister? You look flustered."

The cleric grabbed Joshua hands and stood up. She said, "Ahhh! P-pardon me."

Joshua just smiled and said, "No, pardon me! I never meant to startle you. May I offer my apologies..."

The cleric shook her head and said, "No, it's not necessary... It was my fault. Excuse me, I must be going... Good day to you.". She left running after she said that. Joshua sighed and said, "...And there she goes. Not my lucky day... She was quite the beauty, too. Ah, such is life. I think I've time still to visit the arena, though.". He left the arena.

All this happened when Eirika, Seth and Irvine were talking to Saleh.

* * *

The next day after the previous monologue of the next day, we broke camp and went ahead marching again to Serafew. Remember when I said that I hate marching, well it stills apply.

We got to the city of Serafew and I was beside Eirika and Seth.

Eirika stopped and said, "It's been so long since I last visited Serafew. My brother and I used to pass through here en route to Grado. I remember the harmony in which the people of both countries lived. No walls divided our borders. No soldiers stood guard in high towers. This border town... It was to me a symbol of the trust between Grado and Renais."

"...And now, it is firmly under the thumb of Grado's emperor.", Seth said.

I was quiet during their conversation since I didn't know anything about it, well except the game.

Eirika kept talking, "The peace I remember in this city... It seems like something from another time. It seems lost now... Forever."

"...The city doesn't seem to be very heavily patrolled. They must feel it's not worth guarding with Castle Renais under their control. We must try to not draw attention to ourselves. The west gate is undermanned...", Seth said.

"Pardon me, may I ask you a question?", said a man. He was walking toward them. He had white robes and was a sage.

Eirika asked, "What is it?". He said, "I'm looking for someone. Have you seen a young girl with indigo hair?".

I said, "Well, we have one but she is a mage. Is it her who you are looking for?". I pointed a finger to Lute.

He shook his head and said, "Hmmm... Thank you. Sorry to intrude.". He left to wherever the hell he went. A silence later swept around us. It was really akward you know.

Eirika broke the silence and said, "There was something very odd about that man, wouldn't you say?"

"He did seem unusual. He didn't strike me as a Grado spy, but...", Seth said and tried to say something when a commotion happened at the town square. The princess and Seth went ahead to see the commotion while I was there standing not knowing what to do. I decided to roam around the town. While I was roaming around, I saw a woman dress in red garbs and I could deduce that she was a dancer. Currently, she was dancing one of the most beautiful dances I ever seen. I was inspired to draw this so I grabbed my journal and began to draw the dancer. I was still drawing even when the dancer finished. Of course, I didn't notice the dancer looking at me draw her, well, until she spoke up.

"That is a nice drawing", she said. I looked up to see the dancer in front of me. I blinked and said, "That was one of the best dances I seen so I drew it.". She giggled and said, "How about this? You can give me the drawing when you are done and I will give you this.", she lifted up a shield, which I knew was a dragon shield, and continued speaking, "How about it?".

I said, "Sure", and continued the drawing and after I finished I ripped of the drawing and gave it to the dancer.

"Thanks, my name is Tethys and I hope we meet some day.", she said when she grabbed the drawing. She later left and I went to the town square just for me to see fighting. They were currently doing fine and were pushing the enemy. I run to see the princess finishing off a soldier. When she saw me, she was angry.

She said, "Where were you!" I was going to open my mouth when I saw a brigand attacking her. I brandished my sword to block the attack while the princess did the finishing blow. She said, "We can talk later.", and she went ahead fighting. Well, that is what I was going to say when Gilliam stab him with his lance. The battle ended and Eirika and Seth was talking to a woman who was a cleric. They seemed kind of shocked when the cleric told them something. After that they declared to the group about Emperor Vigarde and the Sacred Stones. Well, after hearing that, I tried to go to the arena just for Eirika to stop me and rant about where I was. I gave her the dragon shield and she was shocked and asked question at where I got. A saving grace came but she said that she was going to ask later. After that, I got nothing to do so I went to the arena since there was one.

I leveled up twice and here are the stats since there is a level up history.

 **Level 3**

 **\+ 1 Skill**

 **\+ 1 Speed**

 **\+ 1 Luck**

 **\+ 1 Resistance**

 **Level 4**

 **\+ 1 Hp**

 **\+ 1 Strength**

 **\+ 1 Speed**

 **\+ 1 Luck**

Currently my stats are like this:

 **Hp: 20**

 **Strength: 9**

 **Skill: 14**

 **Speed: 15**

 **Luck: 9**

 **Defense: 5**

 **Resistance: 3**

It is nighttime and we are at an inn in Serafew. The group bought supplies and I showed them the dragon shield. Eirika received a guiding ring for helping them. Currently, I am drawing a Lute and Artur casting magic and let me tell you, it looks awesome. (use your imagination on the previous sentence) There was a knock on the door and I said, "Come in". Eirika entered the room and sat on the bed. I put the drawing on hiatus and asked, "So what are you doing here this late I wonder?".

"What were you doing when we were battling?", she replied with a question.

I sighed and said, "I saw a small crowd and saw one of the most beautiful dances ever. I was so inspired by the dance that I drew her. We later had a small exchange where I give her the drawing and she gives me the dragon shield."

Eirika said, "So that's where you got the shield. Those things are so expensive."

I replied, "Of course I know, it is so hard to find those anyways and they are shitload expensive."

She giggled at it and said, "Well, don't stray to far and goodnight."

I smiled and replied, "You too, goodnight."

Of course, I didn't sleep yet so I wrote a letter to Princess Tana.

 _We got a traitor of Grado. She is very pretty dare I say and a cleric. Eirika told the whole group that Emperor Vigarde wants to destroy the Sacred Stones. We approach closer to Renvall and your friend is worried a lot about him if he is okay. Although she is getting stronger, she still worries. I got nothing more to say so goodnight or day. – Irvine_

I send the letter as always and went to sleep hoping that nothing is wrong tomorrow.

* * *

During the time Irvine was talking to Tethys…

Three soldiers surround the cleric. He shouted at the cleric, "Traitor Natasha! Surrender peacefully. Come quietly, and you may have the chance to explain yourself before His Majesty."

"Wait, please. You must listen to me!", she persuaded but could not do so.

"Take her!", ordered the soldier.

Natasha continued to persuade but with no avail, "No, you must believe me! The emperor is not himself. You **MUST** be able to see that!"

"Impugn the emperor at your peril! We've been ordered to execute you if you offer any resistance. But your words condemn you!", shouted the soldier.

With no avail, Natasha ran ahead to a corner bumping into Eirika and Seth.

"Ah...", she said

"Are you alright?", Eirika asked

"Who are you?", Natasha replied with a question

"I'm from Renais. Why are these Grado's men after you?", Eirika answered, confused at why they were chasing her.

Natasha relieved, told her, "You're from Renais... Oh! I have something I must tell you. It's about Grado-"

"Wait-Grado soldiers are coming this way. We'll have to talk later. Now we must fight!", Eirika said.

The whole group prepared their weapons but Eirika noticed that Irvine was missing.

" _Where's Irvine?_ ", she thought, but shook her head saying that he will join the battlefield.

The battle went smoothly with Seth going at the right and Gilliam taking the punishment when he went up the stairs. Natasha managed to convince a myrmidon named Joshua to their side. During the conflict, Eirika found Irvine running toward her. She was mad at him but decided to punish Irvine later. After Gilliam killed the leader, Natasha explained why she was running away and about Emperor Vigarde's odd behavior. The day passed normally but she was worried about her brother at Renvall. She decided that there was nothing to worry and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Current Irvine stats:**

 **Hp: 20  
Strength: 9  
Skill: 14  
Speed: 15  
LUCK: 9  
Defense: 5  
Resistance: 3**

 **His supports:**

 **Eirika - C  
Franz - C (automatically gotten on chapter 2)  
Lute - C  
Artur  
L'Arachel  
Tethys  
Ephraim  
?**


End file.
